Nobody's Home
by annieapple24
Summary: Voldemort's dead and gone, but the Deatheaters remain. Their new leader, none other than Draco Malfoy. Hermione goes out with the aurors but get ambushed. She's captured. What happens in the dungeon that will change her life forever? Big fat M. Rape. Sex.
1. Chapter 1

"Mudblood! I see her! Over there!"

"Get her you fool. Hurry!"

Hermione ran as fast as she could, cast every defensive spell she could think of to protect herself from the deatheaters that were chasing her. She needed to find Harry and Ron. Where were they?

She took some turns to try and throw the men off her trail, but they were good at theire job, and stayed close, always within a couple yards, but when they tried cursing her, it would bounce off one of her sheilds, or she would duck just in time.

They were gaining on her quickly, and she could see a dead end coming. She had nothing left to do but turn around as quickly as possible and run at them at full force. She knocked them over, but the part she didn't think about- it knocked her over. She had just enough time fot the transfiguration spell she knew would save her life. She took the spare wand she had found, and used it to carefully shrink her own wand to the size of a toothpick. This way the death eaters would take the spare and she would still have her own. It was actually Ron who suggested trying this particular trick.

She tried getting up after properly hiding her wand between her cheek and teeth where no one would see it. She was automatically grabbed, and knocked down again.

"I got her! Come on! The boss will be estatic!"

Hermione identified the voice to be none other than Pansy Parkinson. This surprised her. Since when was Pansy a deatheater? She struggled against Pansy's arms, and felt the other take the spare wand from her hand.

"Is that her wand?" The other asked.

"It looks like hers. Wasn't it hawthorn?"

"I don't remember, but yeah, it's hers. Can't believe she was stupid enough to get caught." Pansy's male helper sneered in Hermione's face, spitting at her feet.

She turned away as the man pointed his wand at her. "Where's your Gryffindor courage gone?" he mocked. "_Crucio!_"

Hermione stayed silent, enduring the horrible pain that waved through her entire body. She wouldn't scream. She would never give the dirty deatheaters that joy. Soon, the pain increased to the point where she had no other choice than to black out.

Hermione opened her eyes and saw darkness. At first she thought she was blind, but she saw a little slit of light that looked silver. She finally figured she was in a dungeon of some sort. It was dark, and the slit was a crack in the hard stone wall, with moonlight shining in. She couldn't believe it was already night time.

No, that's not what she couldn't believe, what she couldn't believe was who was behind this whole operation. Recreating Voldemort's vision of power, the man had rounded up the left over death eaters that still believed in a pure world, even with Voldemort dead and gone. Hermione had set out with the other aurors, teamed up with Harry and Ron as usual to track them down. But they were ambushed. She had gotten seperated.

She wondered desperately what had happened to her friends. She wondered where in the hell she wondered. But the worst thing, she couldn't stop wondering why the horrible man had started this over. After she's saved his sorry ass in the Room of Requirement during the last battle. After she made sure he and his mom would be safe in a new home, especially after Narcissa had pretty much saved Harry's life. How could Draco Malfoy start up the Deatheaters again, even rounding up new followers. It was horrible.

She didn't want to think about it. She was still exhausted. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, thinking about Malfoy.

Hermione woke up again to the same darkness, this time a little clearer. The fact that her eyes had already started adjusting to see in the pitch black room scared her. How long had she been here?

She decided to try crawling, even if her entire body ached with pain. It hurt like hell, but she needed to get out and go find Harry and Ron. It was still too dark too see much, but she could tell nothing was directly in front or behind her nor on either side. She pulled herself towards the small slit in the wall, deciding to investigate it first.

Soon a wall was in front of her, and she eyed the crack. It was a centimeter thick, and ran about as long as her arm. She put her eye up to it, and could see silver grass and silver hedges. The moonlight poured onto everything. If she wasn't filled with fear and angst, she waould've been shocked and awed by the beauty of the garden. She recognized it suddenly. She was at Malfoy Manor. She looked by a huge silver fountain spewing silver water to see a pure white peacock. Beautiful.

She filled with angry at the thought of the stupid boy she hated, and still saved twice, turning into the heir of Voldemort. It made her sick.

Hermione moved away to rest her head on the wall. She was trying to ignore the pain that screamed from every single inch of her body. She decided she needed more sleep and could figure something out to do with this. She had her wand thank god.

She carefully pulled the wand out of her mouth, and slipped it into her pocket. They had taken her robes but left her in her jeans and sweater thank god. She knew her wand would go back to normal size in a few hours, and she couldn't use it until then. Her eyes fell closed, but before she could drift off, she heard a moan.

It was a low pitiful moan of agony. There was another victim in the room as well. She gathered her wits, and followed the loud moan until she almost kneed the poor soul in the back.

"Hello? Who are you? What's wrong?" She asked concerened. She didn't know what to do to help.

"Ugggghhhh. Ngggghhhh. Fuck!" The voice was definately male, and somewhat familiar. "Dr-Draco Mal-foy. I- It hurts. I can't- They took everything from me. I feel like shit. That's what's wrong."

Hermione's eyes widend. "Draco Malfoy? Did you say Draco Malfoy?" She stumbled over her words, realizing she sounded almost as bad, her voice filled with her own pain coursing through her body.

"Maybe I'm not anymore, but I was. Now I'm No one. I'm nothing. They took everything." He whispered in pain filled groans. "Help me."

...

A/N: New story! The idea just came to me last night, and I loved it! Reviews are loved and welcomed, but I beg for the flamers to stay away, though none of the sick twisted shit has come up yet. Be ready for badness! I'm hoping for this to be longer and better than mi first story!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I haven't really had an urge to write another chapter until now, and it's probably gonna suck because I forgot all ideas and have yet to come up with anymore. I will try my best to make this chapter worth it though.

I again forgot the disclaimer, so even though the idea of anybody using their own characters on fanfiction is very weird, I will state that my ideas are totally unlike J.K. Rowling's, and I own none, but the plot.

Chapter 2. Don't hate me. Enjoy.

...

After she recovered from the apparent shock, her mind turned to disbelief.

"Is this a trick?" Rage overpowering the constant pain that coursed through her body, allowing her to stand. Her hand was close to her wand, not wanting to grab it just now in case it would be taken away.

"Please, god help me!" He moaned.

She tried to ignore his pleas, but again the pain coursed through her body in a wave of agony. She fell to her knees. "What the hell is wrong? Why does it hurt so godamn bad!" She tried to ask the supposed Malfoy.

He squeaked, then found his voice enough to say. "He has a constant cruciatus curse on the room. No wand, no shield. Only a miracle could save us now." And with that, he passed out.

Hermione battled her mind. No matter what she could sheild herself, but was "Malfoy" really unconscious? If he wasn't a prisnor, but an undercover deatheater, he could take her wand easily when she was distracted. Or if it were really Malfoy hiding here make her think it wasn't him, possibly trust him, then kill her. It would make sense, torture and kill. And this WAS torture enough. But she also had to consider if it was another real prisoner, Malfoy or not, that needed her help.

Not sure what to decided, she chose to try a wordless sheild charm. She was bas at wordless magic, but not as bad as she was at wandless magic, and she needed to at least try to protect herself without the figure slouched against the wall knowing.

She grasped the wand in her pocket, allowing enough room for the flourishes needed to produce the spell. _'Protego_!' she thought, concentrating only on the charm.

When the pain slowly escaped her body, she almost cried for joy at the realese. But first, she needed to find out who this person was. If only she had some Veritaserum, she could know for sure that any answers she would get were true!

Hermione had no clue how she would get the honest answers she needed, and didn't want to risk anything. Instead she decided to wait patiently for the figure to return to consciousness.

* * *

She awoke to the sound of screaming. It took her a few moments to sort her thoughts in the haze to realize the person with her was still under the curse, while she only had aching muscles that she could easily relieve with a simple charm.

She gazed at the figure begining to writhe yet again. 'If he is a deatheater undercover, why the hell does he do this? Suicide would be better than obeying evil.'

Malfoy's voice moaned and muttered begs and pleas for the curse to be lifted. She decided even a deatheater shouldn't have to endure what he was.

"_Protego!_" She muttered aloud. The moans slowly ended as the shield protceted him from the curse. He stared in wonder at Hermione, who had hidden her wand in her pocket.

"Did you do that?" He asked awed and basked in the release of pain. Hermione shrugged, and gave him a moment to recover.

"Now, I want some answers. I hate the dark, and this whole scheme is just pissing me off. If you lie, I'll know. I cast a truth telling charm on myself so I know what is true and what is false." She lied, wishing she knew of a real spell that did just that for this situation.

He seemed fooled enough and nodded. "Ask anything, I have nothing left to lose."

She hesitated for a moment, he sounded truthful enough, like he wouldn't lie to her.

"Are you Draco Malfoy?" She asked glaring, and crawling closer in case he started talking quietly again.

He nodded. "Of course I am. Don't I looke like me?"

She had never bothered too look, because it was too dark to see anything. "Then I assume you are the Draco Malfoy who rounded up deatheaters and swore publically that you would finish the Dark Lord's work, then slaughtered a whole town of muggles?" She kept herself calm enough not to yell.

He was quiet for a long time. Finally he said. "No, that was my father."

She couldn't make sense of what he said. "What's that supposed to mean? Many aurors saw you, and tried to fight, but they were too late. But they saw you! Not your dad!"

"My dad, he still believed in the old ways, and decided if Voldemort was dead, it didn't matter, they could continue to make a world of purebloods. He knew they needed a leader as well. He had been ridiculed far too many times by Voldemort though, so he asked for me to lead them. When I refused, he beat me, then through me down in here with the constant curse. he takes a few of my hairs once a week, so I bet he's using a polyjuice potion to look like me, and control those freaks." The end was so quiet, Hermione had to crawl even closer than before to hear.

She couldn't believe the story, yet she could. It all made sense, and if it wasn't true, it was planned well. Her mind continued the battle over the urge to trust him.

"Obviously I can preform wandless magic, or else how could I have blocked the curse in this room?" She lied, hoping for him to believe her. "Do you know of a way we can escape?"

Malfoy nodded weakly, and pointed to the crack in the wall I had noticed earlier.

"Make that bigger, and I can lead us out and away from here." He whispered.

...

A/N: They have a way out! Not sure if I'll write another chapter. I have a great one-shot in mind. Not sure of the pairing yet, but I want to do a non-Dramione.

Review! Please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for anyone reading this. My computer broke right before I started writing a fifth chapter to this, so I lost all my work, and have to redo it all. (For anyone confused by the fact this is 3rd chapter and I was starting my 5th, I find it easier to write chapters ahead so I know what I'm writing.)

Anyway, we left off with two poor souls in a dungeon trying to escape. Is it really Draco? Will they manage to get out? Will this chapter finally include rape and/or sex? And will this chapter actually be long enough to qualify as an actual chapter unlike my first two? All your questions will soon be answered.

The long awaited chapter three!

…

Hermione stared at the hole in the wall. A simple _bombarda _uttered would make the wall explode entirely, but Malfoy explained to her that it would make way too much noise, and alert too many people for the quiet escape they should hope for.

She wracked her mind for a spell that could break down the wall slowly without anyone noticing.

If they could only think of a quiet spell to chip away at the wall piece by piece, all thinkable problems would be solved.

The biggest was everyday at dawn they were each served stale bread, water, and a various brown fruit, by a large, hooded, death eater. If said death eater saw a huge hole in the wall that grew each day, he would find her wand, and move them to another room.

Though Malfoy didn't know she had a wand, he knew that if that happened it would ruin all hopes of escape.

He suggested a disillusionment charm should be placed over the hole whenever they thought up a way to make a hole.

Even though she couldn't think of a spell, Hermione focused on the good things. The cruciatus was no longer affecting them. She had only been locked in here maybe four days (She wasn't exactly sure, but watching the brightness shining through the crack, she tried to time the days,) while Malfoy had been here for almost a year. Lucky her.

When the two weren't focused on finding a spell for escape, they chatted about what they'd been doing since Hogwarts.

Hermione gushed over her great plans of being Chief Healer at St. Mungo's, until she got dragged into the auror business by Harry and Ron. Then she wouldn't shut up about her relationship with Ron, and how he decided to start dating Lavender Brown while dating her. Though he was a total dickhead, she remained civil towards him after the break up. They were still partners after all. Harry on the other hand married Ginny the first chance he got. Now Ron was engaged to Lavender, and Hermione felt like a third wheel in the trio.

Malfoy listened, and was nice enough to give some encouragement about how she was beautiful, and she should forget Ron, she could get any boy she wanted. Hermione smiled at this, almost completely forgetting the fact that it was Draco Malfoy who was complimenting her.

Malfoy then started his depressing story about his father not letting him leave the mansion to live with his mother in the new house Harry had influenced the ministry to give them. Lucius never gave up on his dream, and continued trying to influence Malfoy to help him. Malfoy would always refuse, and be beaten harshly without mercy.

At this part of the story, he shyly showed Hermione his permanent scars at her request. She carefully caressed them, asking if they hurt. He said no, even when she brushed the ones that were still sore.

He continued his story to the one and only time he managed to sneak out to his mother's house. She discovered she was very ill, thanks to his father. She requested her death to be secret, and to be buried at away from Malfoy Manor, away from all the bad memories.

He stayed for four days, his father unable to get past the Fidelius charm placed on the house. Finally, Narcissa died, and Malfoy cried harder than he ever had from any of his father's beatings.

Draco carried his mother to a beach, close by Liverpool. It was the beach that she took him to when he was a toddler, when she was able to get away from Lucius for weekends at a time. This place was his favorite memory.

"If we ever get out of here, and we stay friends afterward, I'm going to take you there. It's beautiful. I buried her in a meadow about a mile in from the beach. I never got to truly pay my respects to her. I need to go back." Draco told her.

He then explained that was where his father was able to find him. It was very bad timing, for Lucius had just finished making the plan to carry out his new dream. So he stole his hair, beat him, and threw him in this dungeon with the cruciatus curse placed permanently over it.

When he finished telling her his story, they both looked down to realize that she had grabbed his hand mid-story. She yanked it back, and crawled to the opposite side of the room, her mind supposedly thinking to all the books she'd read in school trying to think of a spell to escape.

'What about _Expulso_? No, again with the big boomyness. I'll never think of a good spell. I wish Malfoy would think of one so I would feel so dumb. I know he's smart enough. Draco was the second smartest in 4 of our six years, While I was first for all six. Wait- Draco? Am I calling him Draco now? Well he called me Hermione earlier when telling me about his scars.

'His scars. They were so- sad. I want to help him out of this. Wait, we're still not sure if it's even him. But why would he lie? His scars were proof. I felt them. Even the ones that covered his perfect chest. Hold on- perfect chest? He did have a nice chest, but why am I thinking about it?'

Hermione tried to stop this particular train of thought. She needed to focus. So why couldn't she stop thinking about him?

* * *

After about a week of being in the dank and dark dungeon, not being able to think of a spell to make a quiet escape, something happened.

The pair of captives were awoken at the normal time, around dawn. The hooded figure instead of bringing food, brought two pairs of shackles.

The two knew not to comment, or they could be in trouble. They allowed the shackles to tightly trap their wrists, and be marched out of the room.

Halfway down a shadowy hallway, he stopped in front of a door. He opened it and pushed Draco inside.

"Have fun Mr. Malfoy." He laughed evilly, closing the door before Hermione could see anything.

He then shoved her down the hallway to another door, this time walking in behind her. Inside she saw a small, gross-looking bed in the center of the room, and nothing else.

Sitting on the bed was another death eater.

Something bad was going to happen.

…

A/N: Maybe I can post another tonite, but if I do, it'll be short. I think anyone can tell what's coming next. (*evil laugh*)

By the way, anyone who dares read on to the net chapter, remember I warned about rape, so please don't yell about it, just go on and read a K rated fic about powerpuff girls.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I want bed sooooo much. Short chapter, be warned. All bad, very graphic blah blah blah here we go chapter 4.

…

Hermione was scared. The death eater on the bed stood, making room for the other to push her onto it.

They looked at each other for a moment, as if trying to decide something. One was nodding, while the other was indecisive. Finally, they both nodded.

The death eater who had fed her and Draco was the first to take off his mask. It was brighter in here than in there dirty dungeon, she was able to see his face. She recognized it as Blaise Zabini. The other followed suit, for her to see Theodore Nott.

The two stalked toward her, like she was their prey. She shied away, but they made it to the bed, and pulled her forward.

They both slowly began to take off their robes until they were both naked. Hermione didn't dare to look, afraid of what she would see. To her dismay, they went to her again, and started with her simple muggle t shirt she wore. She struggled to turn over to avoid its removal, but they were stronger than they looked, and instead ripped it off of her.

Blaise went to her mouth to kiss her, or tried, for she formed a thin line so he had to work for it. Teddy went for her bra, ripping at once instead of worrying about unclasping. He attacked her nipples.

Hermione was torn between the repulsiveness of the whole situation, and the arousal that sparked against her will between her legs. She knew it was her body's natural reaction to this stimulation, but she couldn't help but feel disgusted that she could ever react that way to this.

Blaise patiently worked her lips, which had now came out of their tight line and were slowly puckering against his. She was almost kissing him back.

Teddy nipped and bit her nipples roughly, occasionally stopping to lick up a spot of blood. Slowly he began to remove the jeans she wore, pulling them down her long, thin legs. She now had on only a pair of white cotton panties to protect her.

Blaise finally stopped kissing, and moved down to her legs. He slipped down her panties, and parted her legs. Neither talking, both boys set to work licking, sucking, nipping, and rubbing their chosen spots. The feeling was getting to be too much. As repulsed as she was, she couldn't hold back the nearing orgasm when Blaise dipped a finger inside her. She moaned loudly, not able to hold it in any longer. One last flick over her clit sent Hermione tumbling over the edge.

After coming down off her high, she noticed two horrible things. First, she had just orgasmed off of what had just happened to her, and she felt sick. Second, She was being positioned in a sandwich, facing Teddy under her, and Blaise behind her.

Teddy was the first to slip in a hole, and he did it roughly and painfully. Hermione had had sex with Ron, yes, but they had only done it slowly until she was comfortable. Here, Teddy didn't care, he just started fucking her. Blaise was a little more gentle. He positioned himself at her ass, scaring her. He had lubed, thank god, and was going slower than Teddy. But it all hurt, and she hated it.

All she could feel was pain, like being under the cruciatus curse again. She couldn't help but scream in pain. It seemed like forever, but finally Teddy cummed, followed by Blaise.

They both dressed again, still not saying a word, handing Hermione her jeans, and conjuring her a new shirt. Teddy sat again on the bed, while Blaise raised his hood, and led her back to the dugeon, where Draco was waiting.

...

A/N: Told you so. Now no complaining about it please, but if you liked it, I do like happy reviews and constructive criticism or brilliant ideas that you really want to share are always well loved since I'm not well trained in the art of writing.

Forewarning, my computer is still broken, so it may be awhile for another chapter to be up, but I'm hoping for somewhere in the very beginning of August to get it fixed. And that's not that long right?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay how long has it been 50,000 months. I feel horrible cuz alot of people said they liked this story, and not so many liked my other one, and I was planning to have them start their escape. I just needed to decide to find a spell or make one up. Anyway, for those who will still read, here you are. Chapter 5.

* * *

After dressing, she was thrown back into the dungeon to find Malfoy already there.

As soon as the doors closed, he rushed forward and grabbed her shoulder. "Hermione! Are you okay? What did they do to you?" He practically shouted.

She couldn't help herself after what had happened, and started to sob. She felt so embarrassed about crying in front of him, but soon that went away as he pulled her into a tight hug. Well, it was gentle too. It didn't hurt.

She sat and cried into his shoulder for what felt like an hour before admitting what the deatheaters had done to her. She could feel him tense.

He said nothing, but stroked her back in a loving way. It was strange,

Finally she couldn't take this new, oddly comforting Draco any longer. She broke inside. She gave in to the side of her that knew he was Draco Malfoy, and his story was true. After all this time, there was no way he wasn't.

"Come on, let's work on that escape plan." She whispered, willing her voice not to crack.

"Yes. I have an idea actually. I thought of it last night in a dream." He said, then did the most surprising thing ever, he kissed her cheek.

He turned and walked toward the wall. She followed him. She couldn't believe it. Draco Malfoy just kissed her.

* * *

After many hours they finally came up with a plan. There were only a couple hours until Blaise would return. Draco had remembered a spell that would cut through the deep brick if used correctly. It was a slow process, but it would be silent and would still result in a hole big enough to crawl through. And if there wasn't enough time, they could cast a disillusionment charm.

She decided to show him her wand, and explain how she managed to keep hold of it. She guessed he knew how much that proved that she trusted him, because he hugged her again with another kiss on the cheek. It was still weird. And oddly nice.

He sat next to her as she said the charm and began moving the sapphire blue flame erupting from her wand in a wide circle.

After an hour her hand was cramping. She couldn't help wincing.

Draco carefully took the wand from her hand without breaking the flame and continued wat was still only a quarter of a circle.

She didn't know why, but out of nowhere, she decided to kiss his cheek before cradling her hand and trying to work out the painful cramp.

Another hour and they traded again and Draco watched the door. It was very close to time for 'breakfast'.

"They're coming!" He whispered to her, she immediately stopped cutting the brick and started on the disillusionment spell.

Too soon the door was opening. "Hurry!" Draco whispered!

* * *

A/N: I mite regret this cliffhanger if I don't have time to do the next chapter tonight. Tomorow is Christmas Eve ya know. Well review if you read please so I know this story is still loved!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yay somebody read it! More people should. I like reviews by the way. :) Heehee. So there's still a chance Draco's evil yet :) Heehee or maybe that's just me.

Disclaimer yadah yadah not mine

Here's Chapter six!

* * *

Hermione pulled off her sweater and shoved it in the hole she had formed. She sat in the corner covering her breasts, while Draco layed down and pretended to be dying.

She knew it was dark enough Blaise wouldn't see she had no shirt on. She did wish they had given her a bra after ripping it off. She felt very uncomfortable in this vulnerable situation.

Blaise stepped in and set down the tray with a hunk of dry bread and water. He didn't look at Hermione but kicked Draco once before turning to leave.

As soon as the door closed, Hermione grabbed her shirt and shoved it back on. Once she was fully dressed again, she rushed over to Draco to see if he was okay.

"Why did he kick you?" She asked him.

"Because I won't tell anyone your secrets." He whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Did you know we have about 20 dungeons in this house? And instead of putting you in your own room, they put you in with me."

"Okay, I'm lost. Was there a reason they put me in here with you?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Of course. This was my last chance to become a deatheater. If I get alot dirt on you and tell them. I refused, but just in case they threw you in here. That's why they took us out the other day. They were asking me for information about you, and I told them we hadn't talked at all. They beat me a little bit. Apparently, they thought raping you would get me talking. They're planning to kill us in two days if I don't talk. They will probably kill you anyway. Which is why we really need to get out of here soon."

"Kill me. Wow." It had never really occured to her that they were probably going to kill her.

"We should get back to cutting the hole Hermione." He whispered, shaking her back to reality.

"Yeah." She agreed, pulling out her wand and heading back to their little hole.

It was halfway done, a semicircle. They were so close. Some of the brick had fallen out while they had been cutting, so the hole was much bigger. It was too small to crawl through.

They began the slow and torturous work yet again, going through plans of what they would do once they escaped.

Hermione thought they should go straight to the Order's headquarters at Grimmauld Place, but Draco pointed out he would never be believed long enough to gain entry without deatheaters following. Hermione realized this to be true. Harry and Ron, if they were even back, would think she was insane to think Draco was good or that it was even Draco.

Then Draco suggested going to his mothers house. The charms were still up, and no deatheater could follow if they apparated directly to the house.

Hermione knew this was a great plan except for if everything she thought about Draco was wrong. If it really was a deatheater or if Draco was really still a bad guy, he could just apparate them somewhere where the deahteaters would kill her, or force her to tell where the Order was. He would be the one apparating since Hermione didn't know where the house was.

She shook the badc thought out of her head, and continued the slow work, agreeing with Draco's plan.

The hole was almost big enough to crawl through.

* * *

A/N: Okay which should Hermione like: Slipknot, Avril Lavigne, or Evanescence. I know they are all very different, but I like them all and can't decide. I'm going to have them both like whichever I choose and use that to help start the connection thing you know. Anyway. Me loves reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I was just sitting on the couch and I had an amazing idea. So you happy readers get to read another chapter. Yay!

Disclaimer blah blah blah blah blah... Chapter 7! Happy New Year's Eve!

_

* * *

_

Hermione shuffled through her Cds, looking for the one with the songs that had been stuck in her head all day. She rejected Avril Lavigne and Three Days Grace and Evanescence. Finally she found the one labeled "

Vol. 3: (The Subliminal Verses)_" _

_She pulled it out of its case and almost shoved it into her stereo. She skipped past the Prelude, on to The Blister Exists._

_She listened to the heavy metal with her eyes closed, remembering when Ron had said Slipknot was the worst band ever and she had nearly hit him. the two boys had been so surprised that she would like an American band, even more a heavy metal band. She kind of like their shock. She didn't need to listen to Miley Cyrus and Taylor Swift shit. She didn't even know very many bands from Europe._

_"I am all, but what am I?  
Another number that isn't equal to any of you  
I control but I comply  
Pick me apart, then pick up the pieces  
I'm uneven"_

_She was comfortable lying in her bed, listening as the song switched to Three Nil. Then she sensed her door opening, she bolted upright. There, in the doorway, was Draco Malfoy. _

_"What are you doing here?" She yelled, surprised, over the loud music._

_He said nothing, but stepped over to her bed and grabbed her arms. He leaned close and kissed her hard on the lips._

_He pulled away, and walked back out the door._

Hermione woke up in a dark room. It took her a whole minute to remember where she was and whispered "Draco?"

"Slipknot? Really?" He asked. She could feel his smirk.

She didn't blush, like she thought she would. Then she was overcome by the thought that he knew she had dreamt about him kissing her. Now she blushed.

"H... How did you know I liked them?"

"It's kind of hard to ignore you singing... Well, yelling them in your sleep."

He was definitely smirking now, and Hermione tried to ignore it.

"You know Slipknot?"

"Of course. They're awesome at covering the sound of my dad on his drunken rampages. They're pretty good with music too." He laughed.

"So you know muggle music?" She didn't really believe it.

"You should kiss me."

"What?"

It was so sudden, what he had said didn't even completely register for a couple seconds. Did he just say she should kiss him?

"Just an idea. I've been wanting to ask you for awhile now." He said quietly.

"But you've already kissed me twice..."

"Yes, except I kissed you on the cheek in a way of comforting you. I want to kiss you on the lips as an act of passion and affection." He explained, sounding slightly nervous.

"Affection? Passion? When did you start feeling these things for me Draco?" Hermione asked.

"The same time you started to give me hope. And as my hope grew so did those feelings. Now I really want to kiss you."

Hermione didn't know what to do. This was so out of character for Draco, and was very unexpected.

"Please. I know this is sudden, but can you even say it doesn't make sense? There's been plenty of times I've done things to show you how I feel. I've even told you things about my private life giving you my trust. I'm not saying you HAVE to kiss me, I'm just saying I really want you too. And please don't be mad at me for saying this, but I think you want to also." He closed his eyes and sighed.

Hermione thought about what he said. It was true, she did want to kiss him. She even dreamt about it. She made up her mind.

She crawled closer to him, and kissed him.

* * *

A/N: Longer I think? Idk. Lots of Dramione here. They will most likely escape in the next chapter, but that's what I thought about this chapter haha. I hope you guys like it. And if you like it, remember I like reviews! :):):)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: God it's been forever since I've updated this. I'm sorry. I've been very busy and very stressed since, but today I just decided to go with my fanfic idea. So here is the long awaited chapter 8. Yaaay. :) Sorry it's short.

...

They kissed for what felt like hours, lost in the pleasure of this new place.

Hermione had only kissed two boys like this, Ron and Viktor, and niether had made her feel this way. Viktor was too rough, yet unmoving, so akward, while Ron was just akward. Ron was so nervous, Hermione saw his fingers blush.

Kissing Draco was different. He was gentle, yet you could feel his excitement. He was so obviously expirienced, but somehow that only made it better. With just a dash of danger with the situation, and not knowing if he was really good or not. He could kill her at any time. And she didn't even care.

It felt too good.

When he broke the kiss she sighed, unable to hold back. She wanted more. He smirked.

"We are almost there. Maybe just another half an hour we can get out of here." He whispered.

She tried to process what he was saying, but she couldn't take her thoughts away from his lips.

He smirked again. "Come on Hermione." And gave her chaste kiss before returning to work.

While he worked, Hermione's brainstarted churning out thoughts. _What if I just kissed a deatheater? What if it really is Malfoy, and he just dumps me like a bag of straw? What if we really do get out and he is good, how will I explain this to Harry and Ron?_

This would be bad. They would never believe Draco's story, even with her input. They would say she was just a little off her rocker due to dehydration. So they could never know.

"Shit!" she heard Draco say, then a large thud and clatter as the big bunch of bricks dropped off.

They looked at each other, eyes wild.

Draco took her hand and started running through the hole and onto the grounds. It was daytime. Bright enough to be threeish.

"Okay, there's no way they didn't hear that. We just have to make it out that gate and we can disapparate."

They were out of breath in no time. A week of no food, water, or exercise, not to mention torture. Even longer than a week of this for Draco. But they knew to slow down was to die, so they ignored all surroundings and ran as fast as they could to the dark black gate.

Pretty soon they heard shouts. They were far off, back at the manor, but the grounds were huge, and whoever was shouting could easily catch up to them.

Hermione chanced a look back and recognized the masks of Blaise and Theodore, and five others she didn't know.

They were still about twenty meters away. They could make it. If they didn't slow down and disapparated on the spot, they would make it.

At least that's what she thought until she heard Draco cry out in pain and fall. His hand still locked onto hers, she fell too.

He was shouting, and she could feel something wet and sticky on her hand, but they pushed themselves up and ran.

He grabbed her hand again, pulled out her wand, and they were gone.

...

`A/N: Well that didn't take too long to write. I'll write another chapter too my other long fic, and if there's time, I'll update this again. Hope you liked :)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Yay two days in a row I can pop out chapters. But I really want reviews. I know I shouldn't be demanding, considering my inconsistancy of writing, but I want them. They make me so happy. They make me happy enough to review on as many fanfics as I can to make others happy yay! Enjoy chapter 9! :)

...

They stumbled down to the ground cursing. Hermione landed on something sharp, a rock. She boosted herself on her elbows to look around at the rocky landscape. About thirty or fourty meters off was a beautiful little cottage. Her train of thought was broken when she heard Draco groan.

He was covered in blood. There was alot. Hermione realized there was a large amount on her hands too.

"Get to the cottage." He managed to get out.

Hermione grabbed his arm, and put it over her shoulder so that he could lean on her. Together they made their way.

Once closer, Hermione could see it gleamed in the sunlight almost like-

"Pearls." She breathed in wonder. Her reverie was broken when Draco groaned again.

She hurried into the glowing building, found the kitchen, and lowered him onto the table. She laid him on his stomach and grabbed her wand from his hands. She muttered so many charms and spells, closing the wound, cleaning the blood, being sure to realign the four ribs broken close enough to the spine that if it was any closer he would've definately been paralyzed or dead.

"Damn it, I wish we could go to St. Mungo's!" Hermione exclaimed.

Draco rolled over onto his side, despite Hermione's protests. "Hermione, you've done amazing. I've been through much worse than this without any healing. Why St. Mungo's?"

"You need a pain salve. You need a potion to mend your broken ribs. And you really need a real healer, because there's no way I didn't miss anything."

He chuckled. "Hermione, you are a real doctor. You definately studied enough when you were training to be a healer. And trust me, I've had pleanty of practice with pain. I'll reheal the muggle way."

"Even muggles have pain medication!" She had no idea why she cared so much, she just wanted to fix him.

Draco caught Hermione's hands and held them in his own.

"How about this. There's a little muggle village about three miles north of here. I'll take you there tomorow after we get everything straightened out here. You can pick out ur own medicine to use on me."

Her first reaction to this sweet speech was: "Miles? What are you, American?" (I say this because I have no idea how many kilometers a town should be from there because I am American :) )

They laughed until Draco held his back and Hermione turned all serious again.

"Okay, where's the nearest bedroom?" She asked.

He pointed down a hallway. "Second door on your right."

She carefully scooted him off the table and let him lean on her again, though he knew he didn't need it.

Hermione sat him down on the slightly dusty bed. She looked into his eyes trying to figure out why he was being so stoic, pretending it didn't hurt. She saw a twinkle in his eye.

"What?" She asked.

He chuckled. "You fixed me all up. I think you need to be rewarded."

She felt heat in her stomach when his lips met hers. Their lips danced until he broke off and started kissing down her neck to her collarbone. He nipped at a particularly sensitive area and she could hold back the moan.

"Draco you need to rest." She said, feeling herself being lowered down to the bed, Draco hovering over her.

His hands traveled up her sides, ghosting by her breasts, and up to her hair as he started to kiss her again. His fingers twirled their way through her hair and pulled slightly. She gasped, then moaned as her own hands felt their way over his abdomen, feeling the smooth plain with wonder. She'd seen him without a shirt a few times. Why was she just noticing what a hot body he had now?

When they came up for air, their foreheads still pressed together, Hermione realized what a terrible situation they were in.

She looked at him seriously and asked, "What are we going to do?"

"Well, first I'll give you a quick grand tour so that you know where everything is when you push me back into bed and baby me." He smiled, almost enjoying the proposition. "Then, I think you need to write a letter to Harry and Ron, or whoever is at... um I guess your headquarters or whatever."

The idea hadn't entered her mind, but she knew that she had to do it.

"What the hell am I going to say?"

* * *

After the tour, and changing the dusty sheets to fresh ones, she had coaxed Draco into sleep. She left him to go to the library, surprisingly large for the small cottage. She found paper, a quill, and a half-empty inkwell.

She sat at a table, staring at the paper blankly, unable to think of anywords to put on it.

Draco had told her about his mom's owl that he realesed in the woods, but was trained to come back whenever a certain light on the outside was turned on. The only thing standing between the letter and Harry and Ron was Hermione. She had no idea what to write.

After two hours of writing a sentence at a time, this was what she wrote:

_Dear Harry and Ron,_

_ First I need to say if Harry and Ron never made it back to headquarters, I need someone to read this. Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Kingsley, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Luna, I don't care, just someone._

_ Harry, Ron, and I were on a mission to one of the known hideouts of Draco's army. I don't know if they made it back, but I was captured. I was thrown in a dungeon with a constant cruciatus curse placed on it. I was able to cast a protective charm because I had hidden my wand. _

_ There was another person in the dungeon with me. I know it's hard to believe, but the other person was Draco Malfoy. I was unsure at first, but after days of enduring the same tortures and gaining his trust, I'm completely convinced it is him. _

_ He helped me escape from the dungeon, and we are in hiding. I will not tell where, in case this owl is intercepted. _

_ I need to hear back from you. If it is Ron and Harry reading this, I need to know you are alive. I need to know what else has happened in this new battle since my capture. Please, send a letter to the muggle village called "Little Haven," to the healer there. He will be refered to as a pharmacist by the muggles. Please leave a letter with him. He is Draco's friend and can deliver it to us. _(She knew this was a lie, but she didn't want the owl to be intercepteced, and to be caught while buying medicine. She could retrieve it from the confused muggle.)

_Just know that I am completely fine, we just need to saty in hiding awhile longer. I miss you guys and I love you._

_ Always,_

_ Hermione._

...

A/N: Hope you like it. Reviews make the world go round! :)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So I finally get some time alone on the computer. I'm going to try to make this the last chapter so that I can focus on my other incomplete fic and maybe start a new one.

...

* * *

Hermione kept her wand trained on Draco as she levitated him across the rocky ground. He had of course protested this, but Hermione thought it would be best.

Just outside the village she let him down and offered her arm. He shook it off but grabbed her hand and held it.

She didn't know what to make of this. This intimate gesture was so unlike the Malfoy she knew. It was so hard for her to remember his changes. She knew his stories of never actually wanting to be a death eater or even support Voldemort.

He squeezed her hand and she noticed they were outside the shop. He opened the door for her and they entered.

Hermione greeted the shopkeeper and began to browse the shelves. She took a few items off the shelf and took them to the counter. It wasn't St. Mungo's, but it would help.

"Hello ma'am. Will that be all for you today?" The man said.

"Actually no. I was wondering if any body had left a letter for you and asked you to deliver it?"

The man's eyebrows shot up into his dark, scraggly har. "Why yes ma'am. Happened just this morning. I almost tossed it in the rubbish bin but something made me keep it."

He reached under the counter and pulled out a piece of parchment rolled up.

"Thank you sir. Have a nice day."

As they left the store, Hermione checked the signature at the bottom. She needed to know if they were alive. Draco looked at her curiously, wondering the same thing.

"It's Harry's handwriting!" She said trying to quell the rising excitement and not yell.

"That's great!" Draco smiled and hugged her. "Let's get home so you can read it."

...

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_ We were very happy to get our letter. We have been so worried about you. Everybody's fine. Ginny has been sick in the mornings, but I think she will be okay. _

_ I do have some bad news. Ron was injured the same time you were captured. He isn't fully healed yet, but he seems much better knowing you are alive. _

_ We have formed a plan. We checked the paper several times and trust this is you, and trust that you are with the real Draco Malfoy. I recommend getting close to him. Unless he's still a ferret. Stay where you are. In about a week, we will come fetch you both. We plan on revealing to the wizarding world is on our side, and the death eaters can't touch him again. We hope this will boost morale and be a good tool against the death eaters. Ask what Draco thinks._

_ We all miss you Hermione. I argued about waiting a whole week, but Kingsley wanted the death eaters anxious. Without Draco, they have no way to transform into him. We can't wait to see you next week._

_ We love you Hermione. Stay safe, and keep Draco safe._

_ Love, Harry + the rest of the Order_

When Hermione finished reading, she gave it to Draco to read. She was so happy to hear that her friends were alive and well. She didn't know what to make of Ginny being sick, but wondered if she was possibly pregnant. She would have to ask when she got back.

Draco finished reading and agreed to the plan.

"Anything to get back at that son of a bitch and stop this bloody madness.'

"Then it's time for you to lay down, mister. You need your rest." She told him, leading him to the bedroom.

"Only if you lie down next to me." He smirked as he sat down on the edge of the bed, waggling his finger at her.

"Fine, but only because I dind't get much sleep lately." She said.

He smirked again and grabbed her around her waist to pull her to him. "Hermione, can I tell you something that might scare you a little bit?" He whispered, letting her snuggle into his body.

"I guess. I've been through pleanty of scary stuff. One more shouldn't hurt." She smiled into his warm chest.

"Hermione... ever since I saw you in that dungeon, ever since you helped me and shielded me, Hermione I've been falling in love with you." He began to stroke her hair and pray to anyone who would listen that she wouldn't be repelled or run away. O God, what if she ran away.

He felt her body stiffen and feared the worst. She looked up at him with a confused expression.

"You... you really... really?" She stuttered.

He nodded his head, scraped up the remaints of his courage, and pressed his lips against hers. He could never get enough of her taste, the warmth of her body. She began to kiss back and his heart soared. He couldn't believe this was happening. This had to be a dream right? O shit.

He pulled away, barely keeping back the tears of sorrow and regret.

"Draco! Draco what's wrong?" She began checking his wounds, worried he had hurt himself.

"You're a dream. You're just some beautiful nightmare I'm having. I'm still in that fucking dungeon!" He turned away, the tears threatening to spill.

Hermione sat shocked at this sudden change of events. He thought all this was a dream? She sat up and turned him so he was looking into her face. A single tear traced down his cheek. She wiped it away, then pinched the cheek as hard as she could.

"Ow!" He yelled grabbing his cheek. He looked at her, shocked and confused.

"There! You're not dreaming." She said firmly and kissed him again. She felt him smile against her lips.

'Yes, this could work,' she thought 'this could definately work.'

...

* * *

**Nine Months Later**

Everybody sat around the large table at Grimmauld Place. Luna and Neville were holding hands, Ginny was feeing the baby, James, with Harry watching with love in his eyes. Hermione smiled looking for the billionth time at the shiny gold ring on her finger and snuggled into Draco's shoulder.

The celebration of their engagment was drawing to an end as Ron, with an eyepatch over his right eye, grabbed his girlfriend Brooke's hand and led her out the door.

As the other guests left, Hermione thought about what was to come. The death eaters had mostly dispersed, but there were a few rebels here and there to take care of. Draco was an auror, partners with Harry. Hermione herself was now a healer at St. Mungo's, working her way up the ranks quickly with her knowledge.

Hermione sighed a happy sigh as she and Draco sid their goodbyes to Harry and Ginny, and kissed James.

She would never forget that horrible time in the dungeons at Malfoy Manor. But she had a man who could help her through anything, and protect her against any harm.


End file.
